This research will investigate time series changes in women's labor force participation and fertility. For both women's work activity and fertility, we intend to investigate life-cycle variation for a given cohort as well as the determinants of changes across cohorts. Our research will consist of two components; an analysis of time series changes between 1947-1979, and on longer term investigation using decennial Census data from 1890-1970. We separate our work into these two tasks because the quality of the data available since World II is far superior to that which is available for the first 50 years of this Century.